


Parent Approved

by WangCharEr



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mentioned JB, Mentioned Jinyoung, Mentioned Youngjae, cute jackson, fluffy markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangCharEr/pseuds/WangCharEr
Summary: Raymond knew he was a very lucky man because there were not very many people like Jackson out there. The Hong Kong native was an exceptional addition to their family, one that had been immediately welcomed by the whole family when they had met him because of the fact that he cherished Mark. Even when they had still been just friends, it was noticeable how the other had taken care of their boy, allowing him to be himself and not minding when Mark never spoke.





	

Jackson loved Mark, that was not new. What was not new as well was the fact that Mark loved Jackson equally as much. When the boys had gone back to Korea and left him in L.A. to spend some time with his family Mark had been happy as well as sad. Happy because he very rarely gets to see his family and in the past 3 years since their debut, he's only visited with them about 6 times, maybe less.

It had been good to finally see his parents, to see his little nieces again after such a long time. He wonders at how bigger and taller they now are since the last time he saw them however, the one thing they still were is mischievous. They're still adorably charming and cute but their mischievous streak runs a mile wide. The whole Tuan family had gone to Disney World in Orlando, Florida for an outing and Mark had had fun. He had been able to be included in a family birthday celebration which hadn't been possible since before GOT7 debuted and he had reconnected with distant family members at the occasion.

He was happy.

Even is he was happy, the sadness still crept in when he was alone. At night or when he had a moment to relax when his hyper nieces had to go down for their afternoon naps. He really missed Jackson. He had wanted his boyfriend to stay with him in L.A. but the other had declined, telling Mark that this was a rare opportunity that they had where the elder was able to spend quality time with his family. Mark had tried to convince Jackson to stay, citing that his family liked Jackson, sometimes even more than Mark but the other hadn't budged. Finally, Mark had given up and watched in sadness as his boyfriend had climbed into the car with the other members and left for the airport.

They were now a whole continent away from each other, separated by 9,580 kilometres and Mark found that he desperately missed the other's lively presence. He pulled his knees up on the couch and wrapped his arms around his legs, settling his chin on his knees. He heard footsteps approach the living room and glanced up as his father entered and took a seat beside him.

Papa Tuan sighed as he stared at his forlorn looking son. He knew Mark was missing Jackson even if he was happy to be home, and he knew his son was glad and happy to see them. He liked Jackson and more often than not referred to the other boy as his son-in-law because it was only a matter of time before the two got married. In fact, before his son's group had debuted and Mark had brought the Hong Kong native to meet them, he had known that they would eventually get together so he had not been surprised in the least when Mark had called him, a month after they had returned to Korea with news that Jackson had asked him out. He had, of course, expressed appropriate surprise and congratulated his son.

He had even met Jackson's parents and the fact that they had two languages in common naturally allowed an easy friendship to form between the two families. His wife and Sophia, Jackson's mother, often called each other up and chatted with each other, sharing food recipes and gossiping about whatever it was women gossiped about.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Mark spoke. "Hey, dad."

He looked into his son's eyes that were so much like his own and sighed again. He never liked seeing those brown eyes sad. He wrapped an arm around Mark's slim frame and hugged the boy to him. The normally tall and confident boy curled his frame into his father and sought the comfort only a parent could provide.

"You miss him, huh?" It was a rhetorical question but Mark answered anyway.

"Yeah."

Raymond hugged his son tighter and ran his hand through the soft hair. Ever since Mark was little, the action had always served to comfort him and calm him down and even up to now, the action did its job. He found himself melting into the touch and before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

Raymond chuckled and a twinge of sadness flowed through him. His baby boy would soon be leaving again to return to the big bad world where everything was uncertain and bad stuff could happen in the blink of an eye. He knew that Mark would never be alone, he'd have his friends and second family out there with him, but most of all, he'd have Jackson. Jackson who pulled Mark out of his shell, who bred more confidence into his public-weary son and who above all, loved his son unconditionally. Raymond knew he was a very lucky man because there were not very many people like Jackson out there. The Hong Kong native was an exceptional addition to their family, one that had been immediately welcomed by the whole family when they had met him because of the fact that he cherished Mark. Even when they had still been just friends, it was noticeable how the other had taken care of their boy, allowing him to be himself and not minding when Mark never spoke.

Thus, he was a very happy father and when the day finally came when the two boys decided to tie the knot, he would be there to walk his son down the aisle because really, it would be Mark that did. He just couldn't picture Jackson walking down the aisle and he knew that even if Mark argued the point, he would give in to the other boy and let him be the one that stood waiting at the altar.

He laughed softly, taking care not to jostle the sleeping boy. Mark never could say no to Jackson.

 

Mark quietly entered the dorm. He knew that South Korea was 17 hours ahead of L.A and that it was 2 am here already. He didn't want to wake his members if they were already sleeping. With the amount time of that they had, he knew his members were using it to rest as much as possible before they began to prepare for their new Comeback.

He took his shoes off and placed them among the disorderly stack that was their shoe room, they really needed to clean up that place. They were all shoe collectors and bought more new shoes than they did clothes which meant that the room was cramped to the limit, some of their shoes having been placed on their closed off balcony. If it could be called a balcony, it was more like an outside room, roofed, walled and glassed, blocking off any outside view thus they used it more as a storage space. They would be moving to the new dorm soon anyway, so maybe that was the reason why the place was more disorganised than usual.

As Mark entered the living room, he didn't expect Jackson to be awake. The other boy was curled up on the sofa in his 'what's wild to you' oversized jumper and his square-framed reading glasses perched delicately on his nose. He noticed that the joggers the other was wearing were, in fact, Mark's.

Mark grinned at the cute sight and shuffled in slowly before he pounced on the distracted boy and settled on his lap, his knees on either side of his boyfriend's muscular thighs. Jackson, who had been so engrossed in whatever it was he was doing on his phone startled so bad his phone flew out of his hands into the air and landed on the floor. There was a split second where he stared at the already cracked device resting innocently on the floor before he felt anger bubble up in him and turned his head to glare at the culprit perched on his lap, ready to unleash fury upon him. However, the bubble of anger died down as suddenly as it had appeared upon the sight that greeted him.

Mark pulled back and the blinding smile he directed at Jackson washed the lingering irritation away because Mark was here.  _Mark_ was  _here_! And Jackson had missed Mark a whole lot more than he would miss his phone.

Jackson wrapped his hands around Mark's slim waist and pulled the other closer. Mark, in turn, looped his arms around Jackson's neck and buried his face in the other's hair, inhaling the strawberry scent that he had missed clinging to the other so much. He moved his right arm and ran his hand through the soft tresses, having missed the simple action so much. He never could keep his hands away from Jackson's hair, it never mattered if they were on a broadcast or in private by themselves. He just really liked Jackson's hair and how he was the only one the other boy allowed to play with his hair which was kind of hypocritical now that he thought about it. Jackson likes to play with other people's hair, mostly the maknaes and Jinyoung but when they wanted to touch his, in turn, he always shied away from the touch. Even when the members called him out on it and swore that they would never let him play with their hair again, they could never really refuse Jackson if he wanted something so they just let him.

Mark pulled back and stared into Jackson's eyes, the eyes he could stare at for eternity and never get tired of. The eyes that belonged to the parent-approved love of his life. He tilted his head slightly and captured the soft pink startled lips of his boyfriend. Jackson took a second to react, but he finally got with the flow, deepening the kiss and coaxing Mark's tongue into his mouth.

They finally parted, breathing heavily and Mark rested his forehead against Jackson's panting heavily.

"Hey." He breathed the word out, the first he had spoken to his boyfriend in days since the other had left him in L.A. and returned to South Korea. They hadn't even talked on the phone, the cost for the international call would have been too much because they would've talked for hours, not to mention that they would've missed each other more and Mark wouldn't have enjoyed being home as much as he would have.

"Hi." Jackson's reply was just as breathy. "Missed you."

They smiled at each other and Jackson held him a little tighter, moving back in for another kiss that was decidedly longer than the first one. "I love you." Mark replied instead because there was no question he had missed Jackson.

Jackson grinned while replying, "I love you too. So much."

They gave up on talking soon after that when they grew too distracted by each other's lips to talk and took advantage of the privacy provided by the sleeping members and indulged in finally being together.

 

They were cuddled on the sofa with Mark's duvet covering them. They had decided that it was easier to get Mark's than Jackson's because Youngjae slept like a log and wouldn't wake up no matter how loud Mark was compared to their leader who was not exactly a light sleeper but wasn't a heavy sleeper either.

Mark had his back to the sofa and one arm pillowing his head and the other wrapped securely around Jackson's waist, Jackson, on the other hand, had his hands busy playing with the strings of Mark's jumper, their legs intertwined together and their eyes locked onto each other.

"Hi." Jackson's voice was soft and the smile on his face was just as cute. He had taken the glasses off sometime during their exchanged kisses when things had gotten intense and they were getting in the way.

"Hey," Mark replied, his voice just as soft, keeping with the room's hushed and intimate atmosphere.

Jackson looked down at his fiddling fingers and glanced back up into his boyfriend's eyes, and shyly smiled before speaking. "I'm really glad you're back."

The shy smile on Jackson's face was so endearing Mark couldn't help himself from leaning slightly forward and stealing a kiss. He pulled back and brought his hand up from Jackson's waist to brush back a few strands of hair from his forehead tenderly.

"Yeah, me too."

"Did you have fun?" Jackson asked and Mark nodded.

"Yeah, though the mom and the girls want to see you for longer next time." Mark remembered how the women had forced him into agreeing to bring Jackson back soon since they hadn't spent enough time with him. His boyfriend hadn't been feeling well when they'd arrived in L.A. and had been told to rest, missing the family dinner with the other members and their staff.

Jackson laughed softly and agreed before he remembered what the other boy had done earlier. Mark saw the frown on his boyfriend's face and wondered why it was there if something was wrong so he asked. "What's the matter?"

"You broke my phone!" Jackson pouted and when Mark chuckled, he released his hold on the jumper's string and smacked his boyfriend's arm in a not particularly soft way.

Mark winced and decided it was in his best interest to stop laughing. After all, with all the slapping Youngjae had always unleashed on Jackson, his boyfriend had definitely learned a thing or two from it. Such as knowing the place that would hurt the most if hit or how much pressure and power to put behind the hit to make it hurt more.

"I'm sorry. But it's not my fault! If you had bought the glass case screen protector like I had told you to, it wouldn't have broken." Mark instantly regretted his words as he took in the glare that Jackson directed at him. The thought was reinforced when Jackson sat up and threw the duvet off and got up to leave.

"Hey, babe! Don't leave!" Mark scrambled up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him back to sit back on the sofa. He rested his chin on Jackson's shoulder and when Jackson glanced down at him, he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry." Jackson only huffed and made to get up. Mark tightened his hold on Jackson's waist and thought of something else that would appease his pouting boyfriend.

"I'll pay to have it fixed?" It came out as a question and Jackson crossed his arms, giving him a deadpan stare. Mark tried again, "I'll buy you a new one?"

That finally had the other boy agreeing as he settled back on the sofa, resuming his earlier position and smiled innocently as he waited for Mark to realise what had just happened. "Son of a... you tricked me!" He exclaimed, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief.

The other just laughed and pulled Mark back to the couch, turning his back on his unresponsive boyfriend and pulling his arms securely around his waist. Jackson wanted to be cuddled and he was damn well going to get his cuddles.

Mark deserved to buy him a new phone for being mean to him anyway, Jackson thought and closed his eyes, sleep finally catching up with him. He felt Mark's arms tightening slowly around his waist and smiled before sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
